


The Only Virgin in Thedas.

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deal with a Devil, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Imshael you ass, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, No virgins in Thedas, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While exploring the Emprise de Lion the Inquisitor and her companions come across a wandering warrior on a quest to destroy the demon Ishmael.  But after endless Red Templars and Giants they are battered and worn and Imshael's offer is very attractive.</p><p>She chooses virgins, and he gives her the only virgin in Thedas; Cole.  Driven to madness with arousal the demon delivers her reward, but can the Inquisitor forgive herself for taking advantage of the newly human man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call me Imshael

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to OP for the Kmeme post. First time for me writing about sex pollen. Lots of firsts lately it seems :)  
> This turned out far longer than expected! One chapter became more!

“So you’re telling me, if I let you go, I can have anything I want?” Mused Liala Lavellan.

“True to my name, I will show you that you have a choice. It doesn't always have to end in blood. So what will it be? Virgins, power or wealth?”

“Listening to them, that’s how they get you.” Mumbled Iron Bull.

“Well obviously my dear man…bull…thing. But it is her choice whether to listen or not.”

“Imshael…the name is familiar amongst the Clan,” pondered Liala. “Solas?” she questioned the wiser elf.

“There was an Imshael amongst the eldest of the demons. The Forgotten Ones. But as to his offer, it rarely hurts to listen, though trusting is another matter entirely.”

“I'm wounded I couldn't be a Forgotten One, for I am just a choice spirit not an ancient demon of desire.”

“Who is offering me a choice of what I desire. Then what?”

“Then we all live happily ever after. Well, not all of us, but who's counting?”

“Free to roam and take what you want.” hissed the Inquisitor sparring with words.

“Aye, but less bloodshed. Aren’t you tired of fighting? All those Giants, Red Templars and lesser Demons, so much work, you’re potions are depleted, another battle could be the death of you or your companions. The choice gives you a different path.”

“Well then, what about Virgins, tell me more?” Liala questioned smiling as she heard a distinct choking sound from Solas and Iron Bull, while Cole stared, no doubt sensing her warring thoughts.

“ I should really stop offering virgins. Everyone always chooses them, and I can never find any.”

“Well you certainly know how to disappoint a girl.” She sighed dramatically.

“Oh wait…there’s one…but…you probably don’t want him.”

“But what if I do?”

“Then I will give him to you completely, I could even add a trinket or two”

Liala contemplated her options. It was true, they were in no shape to go up against another batch of demons and her instincts were telling her he was more powerful than he was revealing. Bull groaned under his breath, the Qunari had the uncanny ability to detect her thoughts.

 _“Tempation, the easier path, can_ _’t it be easy for once? Others watching, judging. Creators help me find the right way._ Whatever you choose it may cause hurt, but one decision that is the easy path will not diminish who you are.”

“Thank you Cole.” Replied the Inquisitor her mind made up. “Imshael?” she called. “I’ll take the virgin.”

“As you wish.” Grinned the demon fading into the shadows.


	2. I'm not wrong!

Cole felt hot, his skin suddenly becoming uncomfortable. The voices of the helpless and hurt retreated replaced by his own burning thoughts and desires. Need gnawed at the back of his mind, just a small teasing voice at first he strained to hear, but his body responded, his cock hardening like the circle mages in the tower as the voice grew louder, more insistent his minds eye dreaming of writing bodies in the dark, swallowed moans and strangled cries as he pictured her, his Inquisitor warm wet and wanting for him, and how good her body would feel, she could take the hurt away.

"Liala." He choked out, the rogue investigating the gifts left by the demon while waiting for inquisition forces to arrive. His throat was dry, his voice stolen as she turned smiling at him, his pain intensifying. _I need...I want... I need... I want..._ His thoughts a melting pot of lust and what he believed to be desire.   Both were new feelings, but why did they ache so much.

The Inquisitors smile disappeared. "Cole, what's wrong?" Warm hands pressed his shoulders steadying him as he fixed his gaze on the ground, knowing that looking at her would be his downfall. "Hey look at me." She cupped his chin lightly, lifting his face to meet her own.

" _Fire in my veins, burning from the inside out. Will she scream, be horrified or will she purr like those nights in her tower, fingers seeking what others will not give, waiting for her prince to rescue her."_

"Cole?" She questioned, as he let his thoughts flow, Liala's concern more apparent, her voice quieter.

"Somethings wrong, I can't think, I can't!" He yelped pulling away from her.

"Sol-" she began to shout, the elder elf would know what to do. Her words cut short by Cole's lips pressed against her own. "Mmmfh" she tried to speak but his hands cupping her cheeks pulled her close.

"Cole what are you doing?" Questioned Solas, his face ever a mask of calm. Cole growled as he approached arms locked around his Inquisitor.

 _"Sad song drifting through the dark, Hahren. Full lips say the word like a prayer. Would it sound so arousing as a whisper or muffled by my cock? Find her in the fade mark her as my mate, pliant, willing. She will restore the people._ " Cole growled through clenched teeth. "You want her Hahren, but you cannot have her. She is mine."

"Cole you must calm down, something is wrong."

"No, something is very right. Do not treat me as if I am a child! Rhys did not, she does not. I know the darkness in everyone, I bear it willingly, I am no child."

"Very well Cole, but even you must admit you are changed."

"No I understand more."

"Listen kid," ventured the Bull, Cole's arctic eyes shining with anger.

"I am not a kid!"

"Alright then, Cole." He raised his hands in supplication. "Why don't we talk about this rationally."

" _Ivory skin against crimson, ropes tight, muscles strained more beautiful than any Qunari, soft and supple. Would she scream as I split her?  So small and fragile. Tight to fuck. Surrender and be mine."_ Cole stated, Bull's desires voiced. "No. I will not be rational she is mine."

"Cole, enough. Please. Something is wrong." Liala pleaded.

**Wrong Inquisitor, he is quite vigorous and well. I thought you wanted a virgin?**

"Imshael!" She cursed.

**I told you, you wouldn't want him. I mean virgins are rare these days. Tch, young people. Though I suppose war and holes in the sky do reduce potential recreational activities.**

**"** What did you do to him?"

"I'm fine." Mewled Cole, dropping to his knees, burying his face in her chest. "Don't make me leave, I'm not wrong." He whimpered almost a sob, his hands clawed at her waist as if he would disappear at any moment. "Please I'm not wrong."

**Hmph, here I am delivering on my promise, giving a poor soul a helping hand and all you do is chastise me. This is not the thanks I expected.**

**"** Why would I thank you for doing this to him?"

**I think you know the answer to that secret.  Besides, I drew out his desire, he is not being forced.  
**

"Stop it, now."

**Afraid not, not in my power you see. The only way to stop him is to fulfil our contract and your desires, thoroughly. Isn't that what you desire?**

The demons voice howled with laughter as it died away.


	3. Fucking Demons

_Fucking demons._ Liala cursed inwardly, she knew it was too good to be true. To see Cole so changed both thrilled and distressed her. Her own selfish desires changing him.

"Cole you need to breathe." She crouched forcing him to look at her. "Look at me."

"Please Liala, I can't, I won't be able to stop myself. It's so hot." She blushed realising he was rubbing the bulge in his trousers. Solas and Iron Bull softly shuffled closer, using the distraction to close the gap between the Inquisitor and themselves but reeled back as the sharp glint of obsidian pushed them back. "You won't take her from me."

Seeing little option Solas cast his magic wide trying to create a barrier between the two, green tendrils of the fade wrapping around the Inquisitor.

 **Now, now gentlemen. It's rude to distract the love birds. Just enjoy the show.** Purred the demon, a shimmering barrier dissipating Solas's power.

"Cole please you must step away from the Inquisitor before you regret your actions." Begged Solas. "You cannot force your will on others."

"Yet you have no will at all, how would you know what I feel. To you I am a spirit shapeless, formless. But I was more, she made me more. I like feeling, I am me, the me he could never be. But it burns this feeling, this ache. Why is it so strong now?"

"Cole, you are feeling desire, sexual desire. It is powerful even to those not attuned to others feelings, but as you are new it will seem overwhelming."

"It makes sense, everything makes sense."

"Cole. Please you need to see reason." replied Solas.

"Is it not reasonable if I love her?"

"Fenedhis Cole! Will you not see reason!" Shouted Solas, his stoic features contorted with anger, magic stirring the veil. Cole responded in kind, his dagger raised.

"Cole, stop!" Liala grabbed his wrist placing herself in his line of view. "They are your friends, they care, put it down." She trailed her hard over his, his body trembling under her touch. His muscles relaxing, eyes intense on her. The clatter of metal on stone, Liala breathed a sigh of relief before she was knocked back by the vigour of his kiss. Chapped lips pressed against soft ones, hard and unyielding, his inexperience apparent.

"I want you Liala." He groaned his body pressed against hers, his erection pressed against her thigh. "I want you so badly." His hips ground into her.

"Cole, you don't want this, it's Imshael. Not you."

"I do, you help people, even when they can't forget you and you can't make it right. You burn bright so I can't see but even though you hurt, you still help and smile. Like a beacon." He rubbed his face into her chest as if trying to make them one.

"Admiring me for helping is not the same as love. I can't Cole, I won't taint you."

"Please Liala I hurt, a human hurt." He rubbed himself against her groaning as his cock ground against her hips. "Please, I want to hold you, to fuck you. Like Bull and the tavern girls, or the mages in the tower. _Hard and gentle, promised kisses and casual touches._ Please, please." His grip on her waist forgotten rough hands squeezing her breasts. "They're soft, I thought they were hard like armour." He added curious at his discovery.

"Cole...ah.." Moaned Liala. "Stop... You can't..."

" _Creators preserve me, it feels nice. I Can't, I shouldn't want this._ Just let the hurt go. I want this too." His nimble fingers undid her armour casting aside the leather immediately diving under her cotton shirt to her restrained breasts, her nipples were hard points after his touch, hungrily his hands continued their work. Liala could not help but buck under him so he rolled a nipple between his fingers.

"Cole... We shouldn't" she bit through ragged breaths.

"Cole you need to stop." Liala barely heard Solas over the humming of her blood in her veins.

"You cannot tell me what I need when you deny yourself so Solas."

"Cole you are still a spirit. What if..."

"No I'm real. Aren't I?" His eyes pleaded to Liala like a puppy lost in a story.

"Of course you are Cole. You are real" she stroked his cheek lovingly, he purred, nuzzling into her hand. "Which is why we can't do this, I can't hurt you, it should be someone you love."

"I love you, I want you." He kissed her neck. "I want to feel your skin on mine as you grow wet from my touch. I want to feel your slick heat as I enter you, I want you to call my name as I fuck you and pray to me as you take my seed. People think about sex and hurts a lot. I know how, I'm learning why." He kissed her again, his probing hands distracting as Liala relaxed into the kiss, tilting her head as he mimicked her, the change in angle increasing their pleasure. With darting flicks of his tongue he seized the opportunity deepening the kiss as she flicked off his hat tangling her fingers in his hair, their bodies intertwined.

Cold pressed against her skin, the tip of Cole's dagger pressed against her flesh.

"Don't move." He growled, hooking the thin fabric of her breast and slicing it into two, the blade immediately forgotten as his mouth continued his hands work. Liala moaned and whispered his name as his tongue circled and leased her already sensitive nipple. His hands curled around pulling her towards him as she arched and wiggled to get away from his relentless exploration.

"Please, let me hold you." He breathed against her chest, desperation lacing his words. Soft kisses trailed across her chest before he continued his torment. "Please I need you. I want to feel you."

Liala could feel her resolve weaken, every kiss, every twist, every touch was sending her closer to a cliff. Even with his inexperience she was heady with desire.

" _Moonlight strains through the windows, fingers wrapped in wet silk stroking, teasing, fucking. Can her hear me? Creators no, he can never know.   Face in the pillow, dreams of a phantom man, I shouldn't, I mustn't I cannot corrupt him. The flash of a smile, a slash of a blade. Mine to guide but never to love. Tension and pleasure muffled cries to the gods. I cry as I realise whose name I prayed to, my unlikely prince. Cole."_

Liala's eyes widened with fear, her darkest secret and desire revealed.

"You want me." Cole stated, his eyes wide with realisation. "You are surrounded by people but you want me."

"I... Yes, but you heard It can never be."

"Yes it can."

"I'm tired of arguing Cole. I ..." She yelped as he nuzzled his mouth at the apex of her thighs.


	4. Do you love me?

"I can smell you, you're wet, wanting."

Liala tried to push him away but he held firm teeth gripping her laces on her breeches untying them. Each movement rubbing against her.

" _Creators he knows, he knows. Why does it feel so good, must resist. Remember this happened because you took the easy way out. Don't be persuaded."_ Cole smiled, more predator than his innocent self. "I'm sure that I can change your mind."

Blade recovered; with careful slices he cut away her breeches exposing her warm pussy to the chill air she hissed as the cool air reached her snatch. Thankfully he removed little else.

"You smell so good." He inhaled deeply. "Perhaps this will change your mind."

Liala yelped as his hot tongue delved between her folds, circling her sensitive entrance the contrasting hot and cold teasing her exposed skin. He groaned as he tasted his tongue swirling, exploring, seeking. Liala writhed and contorted against his ministrations her fingers scraping against his scalp, her orgasm quickly building.

“Fuck me, and I’ll let you come.” Teased Cole pulling away as she was near the edge.

“No.”

He continued to nip and suck, taking his time devouring her sweet juices, pulling her close to the edge again.

“Fuck me and you’ll come.” He growled.

“No.”

“I can keep at this, you taste divine, even if I never eat human food, I would spend my life tasting you. The Iron Bull thinks of this, bringing you to the edge and keeping you there until you break. His thoughts are very loud.”

Liala whimpered as he proved his statement true. Each time he brought her deliriously to the edge of an orgasm before taking it away abruptly. After the fifth time tears streamed down her face, her willpower breaking.

“Please Liala, please, please. It hurts you as much as me, please.”

“No!” she gasped, thrashing her head against the desire to scream.

“Please.” He chanted like a prayer into her ear, his breath tickling her ear as Solas and The Iron Bull stared in disbelief. Rustling fabric accompanied a sigh of relief as Cole freed his trapped member. He groaned pumping the shaft drawing a clear drop of pre-cum, he was larger than she expected or had experienced, her body shivered as he brushed against her the blunt head of his cock rubbing against her clit.

“Imagine, me inside you Liala, complete, whole.” He pumped harder, her slickness easing his rutting. As her tears stung in the cold wind, his warm breath heated her lips, peppering her mouth with delicate kisses, she could taste her arousal on him.

Fighting was so hard, her heart and body already craved him. Here her prince was, ready and willing, begging for her. She wouldn’t survive another missed orgasm.

“Do you love me?” asked Cole sensing her train of thought.

 _Did she?_ “Yes.”

“Do you want to make love to me?”

“Yes.” She sighed. _More than anything._


	5. Ar lath ma

“Please Liala?” Cole asked seeking permission. The blunt head of his cock rubbing against her entrance in small jerks.

“Yes.” She breathed against his neck, trailing soft kisses against his sensitive skin. “Creators yes.” She kissed him fervently locking her legs around his hips.

“Will you be mine? Like real people belonging together?”

“All yours.” Liala’s heart soared as Cole shone with happiness. With gentle tugs she eased his hips forward, his cock slipping easily against her soaked pussy.

“So soft like velvet, it feels good, you grip me so tight.” He mumbled praises till he was sheathed entirely inside. “I… oh… you… I” he gasped between deep breaths. Liala cupped his cheeks pressing his forehead to hers, whispering words of reassurance and love, kissing his cheeks gently as he slowly withdrew, sensations overwhelming as he thrust forward again.

The noise of the Emprise died away, the feeling between them overwhelming all. Whispered praises and moans as they held each other, hands caressing, fingers teasing. Liala felt her orgasm begin to rise again, as Cole’s movements became erratic.

“I can’t last much more” he gritted out.

“It’s ok, just focus on what you’re feeling.” She raked her nails down his back as he shook, thrusting deep as his emptied his seed into her sweet clasp, she held him close the whole time as he came down from his high. Even denied again, she felt whole and happy.

Cole eased out of her gently, staring at their mixture of juices. Liala used the torn fabric around them to clean herself, becoming acutely aware of her nakedness and viewing audience.

The barrier dropped around them as Cole regained his composure, his obsidian dagger in one hand, his other hand interlocked with her own. Solas and Iron Bull approached relieved their companions seemed satiated.

“No.” hissed Cole under his breath. “I want more.” He growled drawing his power from within himself. A shroud of smoke covered the couple masking them in darkness. With strong arms he lifted her from the ground and made towards the abandoned castle, he hoped he would find a bed within.

“Hey Cole.” Called the Iron Bull. “Make sure you both come back in one piece you hear?”

“How can you condone this?” snapped Solas. “They are…”

“Happy, and thank fuck, she needed a little happiness in her life. Come on Baldy, let’s find us somewhere warm to wait the forces.”

Liala smiled as she heard them bicker until Cole kicked the door shut laying her on the bed.

 **I did say thoroughly didn** **’** **t I?** Chuckled Imshael as Liala was swept away by her love.

 

The happy couple emerged some hours later, darkness had fallen over Suledin fortress and the first torches and Inquisition forces had arrived. Searching the keep they had found some discarded Templar robes that acted as sufficient clothing until supplies arrive. Hair mussed, puffy lips and linked hands, the stepped outside to face the wrath of Solas, who had no doubt prepared a lecture for them. Cole was radiant, joy and pleasure making him seem less troubled. Liala did not know what the future held or the cost of her easy decision.

“Ar lath ma Cole. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Finally the future was worth saving.


End file.
